Naruto's Letter To Sasuke
by cryme-anocean
Summary: Naruto is writing a letter to Sasuke explaining his side of the story on what happened that day when Sasuke left. Full summary inside SEQUAL IS POSTED! SEQUEL IS NOW FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey yall! I am NOT new to the writing/making of fan fictions but, yes this is my fist ff I'm posting **_**just **_**for so please keep those nasty comments to yourselves! Also R and R's are always accepted and encouraged. **

**Warning: YAOI! BOYXBOY MALEXMALE I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU CALL IT BUT IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN YOU BETTER NOT BE READING IT!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and as much as I would like for him to belong to me he doesn't so we have to live with it. Summary: Naruto is writing a letter to Sasuke giving his side of the story on what happened in ep. 109 rated T for yaoi and mild language.**

_Ah Sasuke, you really were my first love, you know that? But the day you left, the day you betrayed me, you were as good as dead to me. I'm not too sure why I'm writing this letter but I can tell you one thing for sure, if you actually get this letter. If you actually read this letter, than you better come back to Konoha unless you want your ass kicked. You know Sasuke, now that I think about it; I can never get you back can I? You know, I want to say that God's punishing me for sheltering a demon, but that's not it. God is punishing you, not me, God is angry with you, not me, but the difference between us is, God loves you, not me. But Sasuke if you really love me like you told me the night you left then you'll look past all my flaws and all my scars and you'll see the person I really am. God Sasuke how I love you, I love you so much but the rain doesn't wash everything away. The rain can't wash away the hurt; it can't heal the wounds that were left by you. I really love you, you know? I think about what happened that day all the time, how you left me for him, crazy right? You would never betray me I thought you said! I thought you said you would never leave me! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THAT HUH YOU BASTARD! I'm sure I'll forget about you if I try hard enough but for some reason I can't bring myself to forget you. Your sweet honey-lavender scent, weird huh? You have always claimed to hate sweet things yet you smell so deliciously mouth watering. I also remember the way your lips felt against mine, the first time we kissed, we were twelve remember? I was so mad at you for being so popular, that I think at that moment I developed my love for you without even realizing it. I crouched down on the desk and glared at you, you glared back, remember? We were glaring at each other so intently until Tobio moved his arm and hit my butt which made me bump into you, kissing you on your lovely soft lips. God they were so freakin' soft that even if I hadn't fallen in love with you for being so loved I probably would have fallen in love with you then. I know I know you don't want to remember Konoha huh? You don't do you? You'd rather travel on your lonely path alone, huh? Well Sasuke, you were never meant to be alone! I'm sorry I didn't meet you before, if only I had been there when you were going through such a rough time! Maybe, then just maybe, you wouldn't be so revenge thirsty! Sasuke, if I had been with you would you have left? Would you still love me if I had been with you? Yes I am indefinitely a dobe and I am a usuratonkachi and I deserve your hatred but Sasuke the one thing I never did and never will deserve is your love. I do not deserve your acceptance, your acknowledgment, because that was something that should not have been given to a demon like me. Sasuke, if you decide to return to me then I promise to hold you tightly and never let go! If you return to me I'll love you like no one ever has and I will love you and only you! Sasuke I will love you for forever no matter how wrong or disgusting it is because as a matter of fact, the more and more I try to suppress these feelings the stronger and strong and more noticeable they become. So Sasuke if you come back to me then I promise I will get stronger so I can protect you and you alone. _

_Love, Naruto _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Ok so I really want to make this a series so I'm going to continue writing these things. **

**Warning: Same**

**Disclaimer: Same**

Sasuke Uchiha sat very still while reading over the blonde's letter, Naruto always had a strange effect on the raven but _this_? God really must be punishing him. "Sasuke, it's about time the… oh dear God that letter isn't from Naruto-kun is it?" Deidara asked looking over the Uchiha's shoulder. Sasuke nodded his head slowly before folding the letter back up. Sasuke walked over to his desk, picked up some paper and a pen then began writing.

_Oh God Naruto, memory lane really isn't my thing and you sure as hell know that, but because you've already filled my head with beautiful thoughts I've decided to be nice. Naruto do you know the affect you have on me, do you know how much I love you? I really want you to understand what I'm thinking right now but I'm sure you're still shocked at the fact that I'm actually coming in contact with you. I'm sure your jumping up and down and I _know_ your running up to Sakura waving this letter in front of her face, so close that she can't even read it. I wish I could be there, to see your cute face light up with the slightest bit of attention you get. Naruto… I want you to come and get me; I want you to save me now. I want to be with you again and Sakura too, and even Kakashi. I miss you all so much, but I know you could never let me back into the village. I'm sorry Naruto but I love you too much to let you go. _

_Love, Sasuke_


	3. Sequel Pt 1

**Sequel to Naruto's letter to Sasuke and Sasuke's reply (Sasuke's letter to Naruto)**

**Chapter... whatever this is?**

**A/N Mkay so I was feeling nice and I decided I would be a great writer and make you love me even more than you already do. Ok so for those of you who read the story and liked it but hated how I left off... don't worry because this is, like, the best thing you will ever read... _in your life_! (MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA) ….. I'm insane o.O Naruto: Don't worry, she's always like that! Me: LIKE WHAT YOU LITTLE TURD! Sasuke: On to the story (I apologize for their behavior) **

"Naruto do you think Sasuke will come back to the village now that you've sent that note and he's replied?" Sakura asked the dazed blonde boy.

"Huh? Oh, um, I don't think so Sakura. Sasuke has his own path he needs to follow and... WHO THE HELL AM I KIDDING! SASUKE IS NEVER COMING BACK AND THAT'S BECAUSE HE'S AN ASSHOLE WHO DOESN'T UNDERSTAND THE MEANING OF LOVE!" Naruto was _beyond _pissed, he was fucking insane! Sasuke had sent him a reply to his letter and you know what he was expecting? Not that! He wanted Sasuke back in the village and he would do whatever it took to get him back. When Naruto got home he decided to write another note to Sasuke.

_Alright you mother fucking bastard, I'll give you what you want! I don't want to see you ever again and if I do I won't fucking hesitate to kill you! _**_(A/N EXPLAINATION TIME! This is like an email back in the "Olden Days" Lol!) _**

**_Well Naruto I can see your language usage hasn't changed. (Oh yeah, did I __mention Sasuke's letter/email will be in bold?)_**

_And how in the hell is it any of your buisness!_

_**Alright, alright, Dobe, just calm down. What do you want from me Naruto? I told you my feelings so I don't know what more it is you want?**_

_All I want is for you to act on your feelings. But you can't even do that. Your a bastard that doesn't know the meaning of love._

_**That's not true Naruto.**_

_Oh yeah? Prove it! I bet you couldn't even if your life depended on it! Sasuke you claim to love me, but what do you say to me instead of telling me your going to make me happy?_

**_Do you _want_ me to answer that? _**

_Shut up! I'm pissed at you so you better shut the hell up before I kill you!_

_**Dobe, I do love you.**_

_I don't believe the shit that comes out of __your mouth anymore. _

_**Usuratonkachi... I'm sorry, Dobe, I really am. **_

_Like I said I don't believe any of the shit that comes out of your mouth any more, and you know why? _

_**No**_

_Because it all just a bunch of bull! You don't mean any of it and I don't even care anymore! Like I said if you step foot into the village I won't hesitate to kill you!_

Sasuke was shocked to say the least. Sasuke knew Naruto was mad but... this was just outright insane! Naruto seriously didn't want to see him, he actually wanted to _kill _him and he didn't believe him any more. Sasuke didn't know what to say to him. _**Naruto I...**_

_No! I'm done Sasuke! You've done nothing but bring me pain so I don't even want to see you. Hell I don't want to see you "alive" face! I'd rather see you almost dead and suffering!_

_**Naruto your being downright stupid. I love you and I won't come back...**_

_You little shit! You won't come back because your revenge driven! If you even cared about anyone then you sure as fucking hell wouldn't have left! I hate you Sasuke Uchiha! JUST DIE! _

Naruto felt nothing. He knew the overdose on the medicine had finally kicked in. Yes, Naruto committed suicide because of Sasuke and he was happy he would finally be able to rest in piece.

Sasuke got a call from Sakura right after she had taken Naruto to the hospital. "Sasuke! Naruto he..." Sasuke didn't even hear the rest of what she said. He could hear the alarm in her voice and he knew right away something was wrong. She wouldn't have called him if Naruto wasn't about ready to die. Only Sakura knew that Sasuke still had his Walkie-Talkie so she could get in contact with him whenever she needed.

Sasuke raced out of the tunnel and ran as fast as he could to Konoha Hospital right smack-dab in the middle of Konoha. Sasuke whizzed right past the guards and into the hospital where Sakura was talking quickly to a nurse.

"Sakura!" Sasuke called breathless.

"Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura called back as she rushed over to him. "Sasuke, Naruto attempted to commit suicide." Sakura explained to him as they walked towards Naruto's hospital room.

"What! Is he alright?" Sasuke asked concerned.

"Yes he's fine, just overdosed on medicine and poisoned himself. But that's not the worst of it, he was raped."

**DUN DUN DUN! El~Fin! Hahahahahaha suckas! You ain't got none a dis shit! Ok anyway I will update if people ask so... yeah... until then! ~Silver~ **_**TBC**_


	4. Sequel Pt 2

**Sequel to Naruto's letter to Sasuke and Sasuke's reply (Sasuke's letter to Naruto)**

**Chapter/Part 2**

**A/N Ok so since you all love me and want me to continue and I'm feeling extremely nice I will update just for you!Ok so for those of you who read the story and liked it but hated the way Ieft off... don't worry because this is, like, the best thing you will ever read... _in your life_! …... o.O I'm insane! **

Sasuke was shocked to say the least. (**It seems like that's how I'm starting of most of my stories o.O**) "Sa-Sakura can I..."

"Sasuke I don't think that would be a good idea. Naruto tried to commit suicide because of you so I would suggest that you leave him alone for awhile. While you at it, go to Tsunade and tell her your back because there's not way in hell that Naruto would ever even _think_ about talking to you if you left again." Sakura cut him off and looked in the direction of Naruto's hospital room.

"I can't come back Sakura, you _know_ that." Sasuke said, emphasizing the words.

"Sasuke, you know I really don't give a shit about your quest for revenge and I really don't want to hear it. So unless you want me to go all psycho Sakura on you I would suggest you shut your mouth and do as I say. Sasuke... your timing to piss Naruto off to that extent was really bad. Sasuke Naruto was about to become Hokage, you know that? No, of _course_ not because you love Naruto _sooooo_ much you just _had_ to stay away. Naruto isn't buying it and neither am I, so you can cut the crap Sasuke." Sakura stated angrily.

"Sakura I'm sorry I left I really am but I do truly love Naruto. I only left because..."

"Sasuke if you loved Naruto so much then why the _fuck_ would you leave just to kill you. GOD. DAMN. MOTHER. FUCKING. BROTHER!" Sakura spit the words at him. She turned around and stomped off to the room where Naruto was sleeping peacefully.

That night Sasuke snuck into the hospital and into Naruto's room.

"Mm, Sasuke!" Naruto called out as Sasuke walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Stop it! _NO_!" Naruto screeched so loud that Sasuke could see the mental pictures of lights turning on in the whole village because of it.

Sasuke lightly shook Naruto, trying to wake him up before he called out any louder. The doors and walls in the hospital so no one could hear through them, but still. Naruto was so loud Sasuke figured that he would wake people on the other side of the Earth.

"Sa-Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"I'm right here Naruto." Sasuke murmured into his hair as he kissed the top of the blond head.

"Mm, your a dream. But at least this is a happy dream. Sasuke don't leave me, yeah?" Naruto mumbled, still half asleep.

"Naruto I'm not a dream." Sasuke whispered again.

"Uh-huh! Of course you are! Because the real Sasuke would never come back to the village, for anything. See! He didn't even come back for me!" Naruto exclaimed quietly.

"Not true. The real Sasuke would go anywhere, do anything if it meant you would be happy. Why do you think the real Sasuke didn't come back even when he said he loves you?"

"I dunno."

"Because you wouldn't be happy. People would give you trouble because you were with a traitor and because he's a guy. You wouldn't have wanted that. But if you say that you wouldn't care, that you would be happier if Sasuke came back then Sasuke will return. That's all he really wanted to hear." Sasuke murmured the last part to himself.

"Mm, mkay, Sasuke I'll be happier if your here with me, not the Akatsuki," Naruto made a face at that, "And I want you to live with me!" Naruto's face broke out into a grin, "I want you to stay by my side no matter what happens and I want you to be with me for _forever_!" Naruto emphasized the last word before he fell back to sleep.

Sasuke paused and then walked out of the room but before he left he whispered, "I'll be back Naruto, I love you."

"Sasuke Uchiha? What are you doing in my office? Screw that, what are you doing in Konoha?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm here to see Naruto. I'm in your office to turn myself in." Sasuke replied somewhat monotone.

"I see, we'll come up with a punishment but for the meantime you should go be with Naruto, he needs you the most." Tsunade ordered.

Sasuke walked out of the room and headed back to the hospital.

"Honey I'm home!" Kiba called as he walked into Naruto's hospital.

Naruto giggled before he hugged him, "Hey Kiba, welcome back." Naruto greeted happily.

"Hey so did you hear that..." Kiba trailed off.

"Hear that what Kiba?" Naruto asked confused.

"Oh, ah, nothing. Never mind. Forget I _even_ mentioned it... Hey Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah?"

"What would you do if Sasuke came back to the village?" Kiba asked him again.

"Kiba what are you talking about? Sasuke told me straight up that he's not coming back... _ever_." Naruto said as he looked out the window.

"Oh... uh... then does Sasuke have a twin brother?"

"No, why?"

"Because..."

"KIBA DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANYTHING!" A very pissed Sakura said as she ran into the room.

"Uh... ok then?" Naruto said as he flopped down on the bed.

"Sakura" A voice crackled on Sakura's walkie-talkie.

"Hey what's up?" Sakura spoke into the walkie-talkie.

"I need you to do me a favor." The voice spoke.

Naruto was instantly wide awake and paying attention. _I know that voice from somewhere... Sasuke!_

As Sakura got ready to speak Naruto yelled, "SAKURA YOU TRAITOR!" Naruto hopped up and ran out of the room before he ran out of the hospital.

"Wait Naruto!" Sakura called dropping the walkie-talkie at Kiba's feet.

Kiba lent down and picked up the walkie-talkie, "Hey Sasuke, this is Kiba, not sure if you remember me or not but we met in the Chunin exams. Anyway Naruto just left the hospital and Sakura went after him so if you need to talk to Naruto alone I'd advise for you to go after him and talk to him there." Kiba spoke into the walkie-talkie.

"Chunin exam, Chunin exam, Chunin exam, ah yes! It was you, Hinata, and Shino, I remember you now. Your the boy with the dog that..."

"Yeah, yeah, that's me! I'm surprised even remember." Kiba cut off, "Anyway you should probably get going, but before you do, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure go ahead." The walkie-talkie replied.

"Why are you here, really?" Kiba asked.

"I've been keeping in contact with Sakura for a long time, since I left actually, to keep tabs on Naruto. I'm in love with him Kiba, I have been for a long time and when she told me that Naruto attempted suicide I rushed over here as quick as I could." The voice on the walkie-talkie answered.

"Sasuke... if you truly loved him then you wouldn't have left in the first place."

"I know, I know, but at that time I hadn't realized that I love Naruto, it took me awhile."

_-Flashback-_

"_Sasuke get your ass out of that fucking __bed and start training!" Suigetsu called as he pushed Sasuke off the bed. _

"_Shut up! I'm busy having flashbacks you stupid... just leave me alone bitch." Sasuke retorted. _

"_Oh _I_ see, you miss your little blond boy-toy, is that it?" Suigetsu asked in a taunting voice._

"_Yes and he was never my boy-toy! We were never even a couple!" _

"_Doesn't mean you didn't _want _to be Sasuke. Gosh if you miss him so much __then go and see him."  
><em>

"_I can't just _show up_ to Konoha, I would be arrested and then kept there, I would never be able to accomplish my dream!" Sasuke countered._

"_Sasuke what _is_ your dream? You have to ask yourself, is your _"dream" _more important than your happiness? Can It truly make you happy? Will killing your brother make what happened right? Will it make it any easier to live knowing that the man who killed your family was killed by your hands? That only means that you stooped to him __level, is that what you really want?" Suigetsu asked as he left Sasuke. _

"_No, it isn't worth it. But if I don't get stronger than I won't be able to protect Naruto when the Akatsuki come after him for the Kyuubi."_

"So joining the Akatsuki was your way of protecting Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"Yes, in a way."

"In a sick and twisted way, Sasuke don't you think it would've been more efficient to just, oh I don't know, come back to the village!" Kiba asked exaggerated.

"Listen Kiba, I've found Naruto I gotta go but let me tell you something, if I come back and end up with Naruto like I want then it would mean bad news for Naruto. If I was with him he would be looked down upon and maybe even called a traitor. I know the villagers would use any excuse to push Naruto far away from the village because of the Kyuubi. I love him too much to let the villagers do that to him." Sasuke said as the walkie-talkie clicked off.

"Gah! STUPID FREAKIN UCHIHA!" Kiba yelled angrily.

**A/N Sorry about the cliffy! Haha I just love doing this to you! **


	5. Sequel Pt 3

**Their Letters To Each Other Or Whatever!**

**Sequel Part 3**

**Warning!: THIS IS YAOI YOU CRAZY POOPIES! If you don't like it then you might as well go kill yourself right now because the world is gonna end in 3... 2... yeah that's what I thought you better run away. AND NEVER COME BACK BECAUSE I ONLY WRITE YAOI!**

**A/N: Yes I did die, yes I was in the hospital, yes I am a zombie, no I will not write SasuSaku SO STOP ASKING! Oh hey you giggles, oh wait... you're people... NO I DON'T LIKE YOU ANYMORE! Sorry for the really strangely mysterious disappearance. I got in trouble and all that great... poop... I can't say bad words any more, it's my New Year's revolution or some... poop... like that. Yes I was saying a bad word in my head BUT THAT DOESN'T COUNT! So stop saying it does... oh wait... now I don't want to write anymore... poop... yeah whatever you guys need an update... poop... I'm hungry... hang on I'm gonna go eat some buffalo wings... they were really hot... ok yeah I'm gonna go eat now... bye I guess... I'll just update tomorrow... and now I'm going to go eat... at 8 o' clock... yes there is something wrong with brain... and family... and why the fudge nuggets am I still on this computer! Excuse me while I go eat... and sleep... and go to school... and... you know what I'm just gonna go now! **

**-_- (SHE'S CRAZY AND SHE HASN'T EVEN LEFT YET! SOMEONE PLEASE SAVE ME!) **

(Heehee I'm back!) Naruto topped abruptly as he felt a familiar presence approach him, "What are you doing here?" Naruto asked. Sasuke hesitated, "I... Sakura told me... what happened..." Sasuke trailed off and it was obvious to Naruto that he didn't want to talk about it. "So? Why are you back _here_ in _Konoha_?" Naruto asked again. "I just answered you Naruto, I came back because Sakura told me that you tried to..." "Ok I get it!" Naruto cut him off, "But if it took me almost dying for you to come back then what does that say about you?"

Sasuke paused, "Naruto... I..." Sasuke sighed, "I couldn't come back and you know why. Konoha still has to pay for what they did, but if it makes you feel any better I went and turned myself in. Naruto, you're not the one who had their parents killed by the Elders, I am. You're not the one who has to live with the regret of killing their because of a misunderstanding, I am." "But _you're_ not the one who was left, I am. You're the person _who_ left, not the other way around so don't give me some bull crap about it not being your fault. Don't make yourself the victim here because you're not. _I'm _the one who was left, I'm the one who had to chase after _you_, I'm the one you tortured by saying a bunch of bull like I love you but I can't come back because I'M TOO BUSY TRYING TO MURDER PEOPLE!" Naruto yelled at him.

"Naruto..." "In case you forget, Sasuke, killing people is what got us in this problem in the first place. Sasuke I was trying to escape, I was, no I _am_, sick and tired of you saying stuff you don't mean. You can't come back because you're afraid I'll be shunned? _Seriously_? That's my problem Sasuke, not yours, because last time I checked, the whole village hates me so you coming back and me being hated even more isn't that big of a deal."

"Naruto will you just listen to me?" "Fine what's your explanation?" "After all the stuff I did to the village me coming back wasn't really an option. And leaving the Akatsuki isn't as easy as you would think, unlike Orochimaru you can't just up and leave, like a village they come and hunt you down but they don't bring you back. No they kill you, so I'm sorry for not wanting to die just so I can come back to the place who's leaders killed my family." Sasuke said. "What about me? You could have come back, asked me to leave with you, I would have come with you Sasuke. You could have just asked for me to leave the village, it's not like this place was much of a home to me anyway." Naruto replied.

"Naruto do you really think I would have asked you to leave the only place you've ever known as your home and come with me? And even if I did and you left with me, I wouldn't be able to live with myself thinking I tore you away from your friends. I could leave because there was no oneI would have thought I would miss, I had no friends, no family, so I was ok with leaving. But you... you _have _a family here, Naruto. They are your family, I'm not, this is your home, I'm not, you can't leave with me that's not what I would want for you." Sasuke replied.

"Then let me let you become my home. We can live here, you can make friends with people and really have a family... _I _can be your family. So... what do you say Sasuke? Can we be each others family?" Naruto asked. Naruto watched as Sasuke leaned down slowly and kissed him, it was slow, sweet, and passionate. As they were kissing Sasuke took Naruto's left hand and slipped something onto his ring finger. When they pulled apart Naruto looked down at his hand and saw a simple gold ring on his finger. Confused, Naruto looked up at Sasuke, "Naruto will you marry me?" Sasuke asked quietly.

Naruto threw himself into Sasuke's arms, "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" He answered as Sasuke kissed him.

**And they lived happily ever after in Konoha. The End. **


End file.
